It is often desirable to secure one's belongings when traveling away from home to an outdoor or other publicly accessible area. For example, individuals who go to a remote location to participate in an activity such as jogging, hiking, or physical labor may want to secure a small number of personal items such as cash, car keys, and identification or credit cards so that it is not necessary to carry these items during the activity. These personal items may get lost during the activity or may be inconvenient to carry during strenuous activity.